


Let go

by AliceFellThroughTheWorld



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, I feel bad for writing this but i got carried away, Keith died, Like seriously.... very sad, M/M, This is basically all hurt no comfort, This is really sad, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceFellThroughTheWorld/pseuds/AliceFellThroughTheWorld
Summary: Klangst fic for my Secret Valentine @aye-sthetic ! Not going to lie... I got carried away with the sad part of Klangst and im really sorry that it's so sadKeith's dead and Lance hallucinates his ghost.





	

Lance sighs, taking his helmet off and letting it fall to the cold ground next to his bed. He runs his fingers through his short hair, relieved that he could finally drop the happy facade he had been wearing for the past year. Falling back on to his bed, he lets the tears he had been holding back well up into his vision, blurring his dark room.

Slowly, his fingers find their way to his bedside lamp, switching it on. The new light finds its way to the framed picture sitting crookedly next to a small box of tissues. Lance flips to his side, staring at the smiling face of his former teammate. He tenderly picks up the frame, holding it close to his body as he curls into a ball, a few tears rolling down across his nose. Soft sobs wrack his body, shaking his bed slightly, more and more tears forming until finally, he was screaming into his pillow, the painful memories too much to handle. 

Defeating Zarkon was supposed to be a victory, something to celebrate. Instead, it ended up in a devastating loss. Zarkon was killed, and in the process... So was Keith. He sacrificed himself, forced himself into Zarkon's blade just so he could get close enough to strike. 

Lance shivers at the memory. The blood trailing off of Zarkon's blade, dripping onto the floor, Keith falling to the ground, nearly cut in half, all in order to distract Zarkon enough for Shiro to rip his heart out, ending his miserable reign forever.

The memories speed up, forcing Lance to nearly relive the scene as he raced to Keith, screaming. Grabbing at his body, blood soaking into his clothes, streaking his perfectly white armor with a dark, ominous red. 

Nothing could erase these memories. Not a month, not a year, not even Lance's own death would take these images from his mind. They were there. Forever. He could remember how Hunk threw Keith's broken body over his shoulder, grabbing Lance and running, running as fast as possible away from the carnage as Zarkon was ripped to shreds by an out of control Shiro, whose mind had taken him back to the days stuck in enemy ships, fighting for each moment of life he had. He was an unstoppable force... A true champion.

Lance forces the thoughts away, not wanting to remember any more. Not wanting to think. He pulls himself up, sitting cross legged, staring down at the last picture he had of the red paladin he had spent so long hating. 

The picture had been taken a month before his untimely death, directly after a victory against a Galran fleet. It depicted Lance and Keith standing side by side, a flaming background full of crashed Galran ships behind them, nearly stealing focus from the two boys in the foreground. Lance had his arm behind Keith's head, secretly making bunny ears while grinning wildly. Keith was just standing there, smiling up at his boyfriend, obviously thinking he was a complete and total idiot. The thing that truly stuck out in the photo, catching the attention of anyone who looked at it, was the obvious love they had for each other, shining brightly in their eyes.

Lance tears his now empty eyes away from the photograph, unable to bear the sight of it any longer. He once again sighs, pulling his legs into his chest and resting her head on his knees. 

"Don't think. Push it away. Don't think... Don't think." He mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut, throwing away the harmful thoughts creeping back into his brain. He begins to rock gently side to side, slowly calming himself down.

Just as his breathing evens out, he feels a hand on his back, rubbing small, soft circles, a familiar feeling. 

"It's okay..." A disembodied voice comes from beside him, echoing slightly. Lance shakes his head, turning his head to look at the source of the voice.

"Nothing okay. You're gone! I don't have anyone left." Keith's face begins to materialize, frowning slightly. 

"You know that isn't true. You have Pidge, Hink, Coran, everyone else! You don't need me to feel loved." His body was flickering, almost like a candle. He was wearing his normal, stupid, red jacket, the one Lance had made fun of so many times... The one he kept tucked under his bed.

"You know what I mean, Keith!" Lance says, frustrated. He balls up his fists and turns around angrily. "You're gone! You're dead!" Tears stream down his face once again, this time from all the pent up anger he felt towards Keith. 

"I'm not gone." Keith says with a slight chuckle. "I'm right where I've always been." He lightly places a hand over Lance's heart. "Right here." 

Lance chuckles and turns away again. "That's how I know you aren't real. Keith would never say that." Keith's figure flickers wildly, fading slightly before stabilizing. 

"Lance, you need to let me go." At those words, Lance snaps to attention. 

"What? No!" He leaps off the bed, whipping around to face Keith's image. "I couldn't. I can't! I... I can't forget you."

Lance felt empty. Like his soul had been ripped out and replaced with a black hole; a vacuum pulling all of his emotions into the pit of his stomach, weighing his down immeasurably. Slowly, he sinks to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself as a fresh wave of tears floods his body. 

After a few moments he looks up again, seeing nothing but shadows and a blank wall. 

"I can't let go... I never will."

"I'm not asking you to forget." Keith's voice again, this time no image to go with it. "Just let go. Move on... I'm gone and you have to accept that. No more fever dreams, no more hallucination. You know that's all I am and you have to stop it. You're only hurting yourself and you can't do that... you can't do that to me and you can't do that to yourself." 

Lance grew heavier, the weight was crushing his heart as he grips his hair, knuckles turning white as he squeezes his eyes shut as tight as possible. 

As much as he refuses, Keith's voice just grows louder until Lance finally slaps his hands over his ears.

That's how Hunk finds him. On the ground, sobbing and holding the sides of his face. He's helpless; unable to do anything but cradle him and tell him it'll be okay, everything's okay. 

The room was empty, filled with nothing but the sounds of Lance's broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is dedicated to @aye-sthetic on Tumblr and I'm so so sorry it's so sad! Love you and Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> In a short bit, I'll finish up the first few chapters of my multi-chapter fic that's also dedicated to you <3


End file.
